Circles of Life
by Omi-chan 17
Summary: Ken thinks that life moves around in cirlces. Omi is in love with Ken and is having problems telling Ken about it. Will they be able to find each other and stay together or will it all fall apart because of some bad choices Omi has made? KenxOmi.
1. Prologue

Wow it's been a long time since I have written. I'm going to be writing on my new obsession with Ken/Omi. They are my favorite couple right now. Well I guess I should start now. ttyl!  
  
ChibiOmi: (writer) Okay now where to start! Ken: why am I going through with this? Omi: Because she is the writer and there is nothing we can do about it. Ken: *sighs* I hate being their pawns. Omi: you don't even want to do this even if it is with me? *pouts* Ken: that's not it. ChibiOmi: too bad guys now let's get started! *laughs evilly* Omi: Don't forget the disclaimer! ChibiOmi: OH YEAH! Ken: Baka.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these even if I wish I could! *sighs* Oh well I will just borrow them and torment them!  
  
Prologue  
  
"It was just another sunny day in the flower shop as usual", ken thought as he was watering the bushes. "Everything is always the same. Day in day out.. The girls run in run out. Why must we all lead this life? If there isn't a mission then there is this and that is it."  
  
"Ken? Ken! Are you in there?" Omi sighs as he's trying to get his best friends attention. "Ken! You've been watering the same plant for the past 15 minutes!"  
  
Ken looked up and looked at Omi then the plant, blushing very lightly. "Oops. Sorry Omi. I'm just kind of out of it today."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sure," ken kind of mumbled out.  
  
"I'm worried about you ken. You have been like this ever since our last mission. Can you tell me what's been bothering you? Even the girls are beginning to notice. You've even stopped coming to confide in me at night." said with a slight hurt tone. "We're supposed to be best friends and you can't even confide in me anymore," said trying to look Ken in the eyes.  
  
"Omi look I'm sorry. I just don't think you would understand this pain. We have so many differences and I just think that you won't understand what I am feeling right now." Ken said looking away from Omi.  
  
"How can you say that Ken?! We have been fighting together for a long time longer than any of the others and you can't even confide in me?" Omi practically yelled at Ken.  
  
"Look Omi I'm sorry I can't do everything you want me to I'm just not that person anymore!" Ken throws down all of the stuff and goes upstairs past the now startled Yohji.  
  
"What's wrong with him Omittichi?" Yohji asked confused.  
  
Omi sighs then looks at Yohji. "I don't know Yohji. I wish I did. He won't even talk to me anymore Yohji." Omi looks down and away from Yohji thinking about ken and his feelings for him. "I love ken, which is why it hurts so much but I don't want to push him, and I know he doesn't feel the same way I do."  
  
"Omi are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah Yohji I just need a break could it be possible for you and Aya to cover for ken and me for a while?" I need to go and get a breath of fresh air.  
  
"Yeah Omi go on I will help cover you. Just let me go get Aya real quick." Yohji runs off upstairs and gets Aya and then brings him back down.  
  
Omi leaves when they come back and goes for a long walk. The entire time he thinks about ken and what he should do about his problem and his best friend's problems. "I don't know what to do. I want him to be able to confide in me like he used to. I don't want anything to happen between us. Even if it does mean I can never be with him." Takes a seat underneath a tree and thinks for a while.  
  
Ken is in his room reading a sports magazine. More like he is sitting there staring at the magazine not really seeing it. "Why does life revolve in this same circle? It's getting old. I need something new, but what? And I definantly need to do something about Omi I have hurt him and he is my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to him. I surely wouldn't be around anymore if it wasn't for him." Ken smiles at that thought. "He's saved my life so many times. One day I will be able to do the same for them. Even though we are on the same team I have never helped him like he has helped me. Maybe I should go and talk to him." Ken finally gets up off the bed and discards the magazine he has and goes back down stairs to see if Omi is still down there.  
  
Yohji looks up at Ken. "You coming back to work now?"  
  
"No actually I'm looking for Omi," Ken said hoping he won't get pulled into work.  
  
"Oh well he left right after you almost bowled me over on the stairs. He said he was going to go for a walk. I don't know where he went he just said for a walk."  
  
"Oh. If he comes in soon tell him I want to talk to him. I need to straighten some things out with him." Ken said as he's turning around.  
  
"You do realize he is in love with you don't you?" Yohji said to Ken's turning back.  
  
"Do what?!" Ken turns around on his heels and looks at Yohji. "what in the hell are you talking about?! My Best friend is not in love with me! Why are you telling me this!"  
  
"It's true though Ken. Look at the way he looks at you he wants to do anything he can for you and you just don't see the meaning behind it. He probably doesn't want you to afraid of what you will say but it's so very obvious that he is. If anyone should know or notice ken it would be me." Yohji turns around and starts to work again. "Oh and don't break his heart Ken. You can play like you don't know but do not lead him on and do not just leave him hanging."  
  
Ken looks at him almost in shock. "Well tell him to come up to my room when he gets back." Ken goes on back to his room.  
  
Omi sits underneath the tree until well past dark thinking. "I guess I have to go back. I need to tell Ken my feelings and I need to just sit and talk to him." He finally gets up off of the ground and goes towards the flower shop, but never makes it.  
  
The phone at the Koneko ie Sumu rings a few time about 9:30. "Moshi moshi" Aya answers the phone.  
  
The guy on the other line tells Aya the news and tells them that they need to come up to the hospital. Aya immediately tells Yohji who goes and gets Ken.  
  
Yohji knocks on Ken's door. "Ken there has been an accident." 


	2. Hospital Confessions

Okay I'm back with the next chapter.. I know you want to know what happens to Omi so you will find out now. ^^  
  
Omi: why did you hurt me? Ken: Yeah. *cries* He's not supposed to be hurt. ChibiOmi: Oh don't worry it will be okay. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1 - Hospital Confessions  
  
Ken gets up and comes to answer the door. "What?"  
  
"Omi is in the hospital." Yohji says quietly to him.  
  
Ken looks at Yohji and is completely shocked. "Take me to him."  
  
Yohji nods at ken then takes him down to the car and the three of them go to the hospital. When they arrive and go inside the doctor and nurses are waiting for them in the emergency room.  
  
Ken looks around frantically wanting to know what happened. "Where is he? What happened to him?"  
  
"I am Doctor Masaaki Chiba. I am the one who has been working on Omi. Are you his family?"  
  
Aya just looks at the doctor and nods.  
  
"All right first of all. He was hit by a car but it's not all the driver's fault. Do any of you have any clue as to why he might pass out in the middle of the street?"  
  
Ken looks at him shocked a little. "No can you tell us why?"  
  
"Yes. I have a feeling he won't be happy that you all know this. He's doing drugs. I don't know if he's actually doing them or if there is a medication that he is taking but there is a lot of heroin in his system." The doctor looks at them seriously. "If the driver hadn't stopped and called an ambulance he probably would have died from drug over dosage before he would have the wounds."  
  
"That doesn't sound like our Omi. Ken you are around him the most you would know better than us," Yohji said looking at Ken like he might know something he's not telling anyone.  
  
"I don't know anything about it Yohji if I did I would have said something. It just makes me worry. I mean after what you told me earlier I wonder if it has to do with that and his depression he may feel from it."  
  
"One of you may see him. He had to go through surgery and has been put on quite a few medications to wash out the drugs." Dr. Chiba said watching them closely guessing the smallest of the three boys is the closest and the one that will go.  
  
"I'll go last. I want to be able to go and sit with him for a while. So I will give you two a chance first." Ken said solemnly looking at his feet thinking.  
  
"All right, Aya you go first. I'll sit out here with Ken." Yohji said looking at Aya.  
  
Aya goes in a sits with Omi for a few minutes watching him worried. He is letting his worry show like he does with his sister since there is no one else there to see him.  
  
Ken and Yohji are sitting outside chatting quietly. Ken is still looking at his toes worried. "Yohji I should have known about this. I didn't even know he cared that much about me. I know I care a lot about him I just don't know if that's what I feel for him. I am afraid I will hurt him and I don't want that to happen. I just don't know what to do."  
  
"Ken it will be okay. You will know what to do when the time comes. When Aya comes back I am going to go see him them you can go in there. You should stay with him tonight. I think it will help him if he wakes up and you are the one in there with him. Maybe we can talk the doctor in to letting you stay the night. You are the one out of us that is closest to him." Yohji looks at Ken.  
  
"All right Yohji. Well here comes Aya it's your turn."  
  
Yohji gets up and goes and spends his time with Omi, watching him closely. He soon comes back to let Ken have his time with Omi. Ken slowly gets up and walks to the room, while Yohji finds a doctor and asks about Ken staying the night with Omi.  
  
"I can't believe how frail he looks. My poor Omi." Ken sits on the edge of the bed and brushes the bangs out of his face. "Has our talking to one another really diminished this much. I now understand why he was so upset with me. Because he loves me he wanted the talks and the chance to be near me. What if Yohji was lying to me about him loving me? I think I may be in love with him, but what if Yohji was wrong and I try and confess to him and he laughs in my face. I would never be able to talk to him again. I would have to leave the team it would ruin everything." Ken sighs frustrated and looks at Omi's face. "I don't know what to do I don't want to hurt him"  
  
Right about the time Ken says that Omi starts to stir.  
  
"Ken-kun? Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the hospital Omi. Do you remember anything that happened?" Ken looks at him and hopes he can.  
  
"Yeah, I was hit by a car."  
  
"That's not all Omi. Have you been taking drugs Omi?"  
  
Omi then takes a moment to look down and is not sure how to answer this and decides the truth is the best. "Yes ken I have been doing some."  
  
"Why Omi? Why? What hurts so much to make you do those awful things. You can always talk to me, why didn't you?" Ken said to Omi almost desperately.  
  
"Because there are things that hurt that I'm not sure you want to hear or would understand."  
  
"Like what Omi?"  
  
Omi sighs and looks at Ken. "Like me being gay. Or about whom I'm attracted to."  
  
Ken touches his face gently and watches him for a moment then decides this is probably the best thing that could ever happen for the both of them. Ken leans in and places a light but loving kiss on Omi's lips.  
  
Omi looks up at him a bit shocked. "K..Ken." Omi breathed out very lightly.  
  
Ken smiles. "Don't be afraid to tell me things. I don't want anything to happen to you. No more drugs Omi. The Doctor said that you would have died from them before you would have from the wounds by the car."  
  
Omi nods. "All right Ken. You have to help me though I am addicted to the drugs and I know I don't have the will power to do it by myself." Omi smiles a little.  
  
Ken nods at Omi. "Of course I will help." Ken takes Omi's hand gently and strokes his hair with his other hand. Go back to sleep Omi. I will be here when you wake up in the morning. You need your rest.  
  
Omi smiles softly at Ken and closes his eyes and falls back asleep.  
  
Yohji comes in a bit later to say bye to Ken and see how Omi is. "Take good care of him Ken. Call us if you need us. If not see you when you get home from here."  
  
"Bye Yohji." Ken leans back up against the bed and closes his eyes.  
  
Yohji leaves and goes home with Ran.  
  
In the morning Doctor Chiba comes in the room to find the two of them sleeping peacefully next to each other foreheads pressed together. The Doctor smiles and wakes Ken. "Hidaka-san, you will be able to take him home today but he is to rest and stay in bed for a couple of weeks until he heals completely. He is not to have anymore drugs. He has a death wish if he does them again. I have prescribed him 5 different medications some are to help him heal and three are pain killers."  
  
Ken looks at the doctor and nods. "All right, I will take care of him." Ken turns to Omi and kisses his forehead. "Omi, honey, wake up."  
  
Omi wakes a little and looks at him. "Hm?"  
  
"You get to go home today. Wake up so we can get you cleaned up and home. But here's the deal. You are stuck in bed for 2 weeks until you heal."  
  
Omi looks at Ken almost desperately. "Two weeks of being still. I don't think I can do it."  
  
"I'll put you in my room with me Koi." Ken brushes his lips gently.  
  
"All right All right." Omi smiles softly at Ken.  
  
Right after that Ken helps Omi clean up and the doctor brings them the medication. Ken then helps Omi stand with Omi complaining a little being in a lot of pain. From there Ken then takes Omi home and up to his room.  
  
When Ken comes back down Yohji then speaks to Ken. "Manx came by this morning Ken. She was wondering where Omi was. I had to tell her what happened. She told me that if it happens again. If the drugs happen again Omi will be off the team. We can't let that happen. Oh and we have a mission tonight."  
  
"Tonight? Did we not have anything to look up? What about Omi he can't exactly take care of himself right now." Ken looks at Yohji almost desperately.  
  
"I know I know. But we have to do it. Omi will be okay for a little while. Ran is down there working on the mission right now. Why don't you take the laptop up to Omi and you two work on it while Ran and I work down here?"  
  
Ken nods and picks up Omi's laptop. "Oh by the way Yohji, I didn't break his heart." Ken smiles and goes upstairs bringing to bottles of water with him.  
  
Yohji looks at Ken's retreating back confused.  
  
"Koi?" Ken comes in there to see if Omi is asleep or not.  
  
"Hai?" Omi looks at Ken.  
  
"There is a mission tonight. Do you feel up to helping me look up stuff for it?"  
  
"Yeah. Do me a favor tonight Koi since I know I won't be able to go with you. Be very careful."  
  
"I will Omi. I will." Ken sets up the laptop and helps Omi sit up so he can put it in his lap.  
  
Omi starts working on it the mission folder sitting in Ken's lap and Ken leaning over him helping him out. Hours later they finally finish the mission stuff and it's almost time for the three of them to leave. Omi is dozing lightly head on ken's shoulder and the laptop now in Ken's lap where ken had taken over after he fell asleep.  
  
Ken looks at the information then at Omi and smiles. He kisses his forehead and lays him down in bed tucking him in. "I'll be back later Koi." 


End file.
